What Makes You Think You're Something Special When You Smile?
by AMKelley
Summary: Bruce has some jealousy issues and when he sees Steve laughing it up with his object of affection, Tony, he can't help but feel a little threatened by the super soldier. He comes up with a way to assert his alpha male dominance. *PWP, Sexual Content, Non-Con, Angst, Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Wall Sex*


He got down from his stool in his own little section of workspace Tony had cleared up for him in his workshop and swabbed his brow with the back of his hand. He felt that he worked enough for one day and decided to get something to eat, his stomach beginning to growl just at the thought of food. Taking off his glasses, he folded them up and stuck them in the breast pocket of his shirt.

He makes his way out of Tony's workshop and strides down the halls of Stark Tower, hands in his pockets and whistling some song he recently got stuck in his head. It was surprisingly quiet during midday, Clint and Natasha off somewhere and Thor probably attempting to talk to Jane via webcam. It was always funny watching Thor trying to figure out the inferior technology that now surrounded him on a daily basis.

Bruce grinned and rounded the corner, his smile fading when he saw Steve sitting on the kitchen counter with Tony way too close for it to be a casual conversation between friends. His blood boiled up inside him, rolling his eyes everytime Steve would giggle at one of Tony's dirty jokes and blush like some kind of girl. He snatched the leftover chow mein and shut the fridge with an audible thud, making Steve and Tony go silent to cast a gaze over at him.

One minute and thirty seconds was punched into the microwave and it buzzed as the circular platform began to rotate. He leaned against the counter with his arms across his chest, fiddling idly with his watch as Tony went back to talking with Steve. Bruce rolled his eyes so much they were practically broadcasting themselves above his head in big neon lights.

The microwave dinged and Bruce poured a good amount of soy sauce, almost too much, and let it slam on the counter when he saw Steve smile. Out of all the things, Steve's smile was he least favorite.

"I've got a few models from the 1930's if you wanna see them sometime," Tony winked, referring to his various cars.

"I'd like that," Steve beamed, letting Tony lean into his space.

Tony was bent over the counter beside Steve playing with the fabric of Steve's shirt, his hands being swatted away eachtime. Steve was blushing and he did that thing he always did. His right thumb nail would go between his teeth and his eyes would dart away then back to Tony, batting his lashes behind that coy facade of his.

Bruce poured more soy sauce, hoping the tart salty taste would drown his sorrows just a little.

"So what's the deal with you and Tony?" Bruce questioned, trailing behind Steve quietly.

"Jesus!" Steve exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Steve laughed nervously and kept walking, this time with Bruce by his side. Bruce stopped and grabbed Steve's arm firmly, making the super soldier face him. Steve looked surprised to say the least and Bruce had his undivided attention, Bruce's brow furrowed in determination.

"You stay away from Tony," Bruce warned.

"What?" Steve asked exasperated. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, I see the way you look at him. How you coyly encourage his advances and flirts."

"Bruce, I'm not interested in Tony."

"Then why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing!"

Bruce's grip had tightened on Steve's arm a bit and everytime Steve would try to pull away, Bruce would yank it back and glare furiously. It didn't hurt him, but the thing he was worried about was Bruce bringing his green friend out to play, so he had to keep a level head to try and work this out. That is if he still wanted to live, which he did.

"You know. That thing where you bite your nail and bat your eyes like some little hussy," Bruce went on to say.

"I don't like Tony. I only do that to give him an ego boost. If I shot him down it would crush him," Steve defended.

"So that gives you permission to act like a whore?"

When that word reached Steve's ear his entire posture and expression changed drastically, absolutely shocked at Bruce's use vulgar language. He tried stepping back but he was held firmly in place.

"Bruce I-"

"Shut up," Bruce said, pulling Steve into a nearby room and locking the door behind them. He had no idea what this room was even used for, it was small and practically bare with the exception of a few random pieces of furniture. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

Bruce walked up to Steve and stared him down with purpose, placing a hand against Steve's chest to push him back into the wall. His pulse quickened just at the thought of gaining the upper hand on the mighty Captain America. Steve was completely pliant but stiff with shock rather than fear, chest heaving rhythmically in an unsteady cadence.

"Please listen to me, Bruce. I don't know what you think is going on, but there's nothing between me and Tony," Steve squeaked.

"You'd say anything," Bruce accused. "I bet you let him fuck you. Didn't you? Let him fuck that tight little ass of your's."

"Let me go," Steve pleaded.

"Make me," Bruce challenged. He grabbed Steve's hair and yanked his head towards him, face so close the tips of their noses touching. "You wouldn't want the big guy coming out do you?" Steve held his breath. "Then I suggest you take it like a man, just like you took Tony's."

He ripped Steve's clothes off of him and flipped him around making him face the wall. Steve was panting hard and his heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't know what to do and he was afraid to fight back. His head was turned to one side, his cheek pressed firmly to the wall and all he could hear was the rustling of clothes behind him. Steve, completely bare and exposed to Bruce's judging gaze.

Steve didn't move but flinched when Bruce pressed up against him, breathing hotly into his ear then biting it. He hissed and tried to shy away from the little nips here and there, but it was no use. Bruce felt bare too and Steve could feel the telltale press of arousal just below his butt, panicking for a brief second.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you just like Tony," Bruce whispered, pressing a venomous kiss to Steve's damp temple.

"Bruce," Steve pleaded helplessly, "Don't."

But Bruce didn't listen and in one motion, he grabbed his cock, positioned it, and pushed fully inside of Steve. He knocked the wind out of Steve, it was the equivalent to a fist in the gut and Steve cried out harshly. One of his legs was held up to give Bruce better access, but it didn't diminish the pain in the least and Steve was cursing under his breath.

It wasn't his first time or anything, it was just the lack of preparation and consent that knotted his body into a tight ball and Steve was not enjoying it. But despite his best efforts, Steve was turned on beyond belief. It could be that Bruce was thrusting harshly into his prostate or the fact that it had been awhile (70 years to be exact) but all he knew was that his cock was flushed and hard against the cold wall.

Bruce pulled out all the way everytime and thrusted back in as hard as he could, making Steve moan and buck as he did. Fucking him dry would certainly teach this poster boy not to fool around with Tony.

"Does he fuck you like this? Huh? Does he take you like a cheap slut?"

"Stop," Steve tried to yell, but it came out as a choked sob.

There was no stupid smile plastered on his face now, was there?

"You get off on this don't you? Get off on being the victim? Helpless. Used." The words whispered viciously, nails scratching down his back leaving welts, bite marks being branded along his shoulder blades and neck.

"No," Steve sobbed, wanting to curl up and cry like a child without it's mother. He swallowed back the hiccups and quaking chokes, trying to hold on to his last shred of pride he had.

"Then why are you turned on, Steve?" Bruce asked as he grabbed Steve's cock roughly. "Why does your cock leak and pulse everytime in thrust into that tight little hole of yours?"

His legs ached and his body was over worked with arousal and strain, the hand stroking along his cock not helping at all. On a particularly hard thrust, Steve bucked back into it wantonly as it hit his prostate and made him shake with lust. His body flushed and his cheeks bloomed red, feeling as if he was in heat and this is the only thing that could bring him down.

Steve moaned more loudly and enthusiastically, the pain still there and visible but not denying the definite pleasure that now forced Steve to comply and enjoy it. Bruce's hand worked gracefully and rough over his length and soon Steve would come from all the rough friction he was going through.

"Fuck me," Steve whimpered, voice broken and pride shattered. "Please Bruce. F-fuck me."

Bruce couldn't do anything but oblige Steve's request. His hips moved as fast as they could go and on every thrust in their bodies slapped together, both men vocalizing their enjoyment. Steve let out an all too feminine moan as he came hard against the wall, clenching around Bruce's cock and bucking into the thrusts long after his orgasm.

Sure, Steve's prostate was still sensitive but he could care less at the moment. He wanted to ride it out for as long as he could and the sounds Bruce was making were animalistic, as if he'd turn in to the Hulk at anytime. That turned Steve on so much.

Bruce thrusted a few more times and when his hips snapped firmly into Steve's backside he exhaled in a rush, stifling a shout as he bit Steve's shoulder. Steve still moaned and clenched when Bruce came inside him, hot liquid gushing into his writhing body as Bruce's cock pushed it in further. He could feel Bruce's pulse in his ass, feeling the cock jerk with aftershocks of orgasm.

He slipped out of Steve, glancing down to see his cock covered not only semen but blood as well, a pang of guilt curling in his stomach. Steve was still pushed up against the wall until his legs gave out and he slid down slowly, sitting with his back against the wall and panting. Bruce heaved and tried to slow his heart rate down, smiling at the sensation of a nice fuck.

Bruce looked down to where Steve sat crumpled on the floor, noticing the blood and semen collecting on the ground and noting the bite on his shoulder. Steve opened his icy blue eyes and looked up at Bruce with a satisfied lustful gaze, beaming the infamous Steven Rogers smile. Bruce flushed.

"Damn, I've been waiting for that," Steve huffed lazily.

And at that moment a crazy thought crossed Bruce's mind. He didn't want Tony. He wanted Steve.


End file.
